


The beginning

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: Kurt is at a bar when he gets some unwanted attention. What happens when someone comes to his rescue does he get a new beginning or at least a new friend?





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of making this into a series but am not sure yet there is more I could do with it. please enjoy!

Kurt was just finishing his first drink when someone sat next to him at the bar.  
Hi, the guy said he was tall with short blonde hair and green eyes.  
Hi, Kurt, said back smiling at the guy he was kind of cute but Kurt was not there for that. He was there to just relax after a hard day at work.  
Alex the guy said suddenly  
I’m sorry Kurt said confused  
My name the guy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Oh, Kurt said turning back to the bar to get the bartender's attention ready for another drink.  
Hey, let me get that Alex said pointing to the drink now being set in front of Kurt, and then maybe you can tell me your name.  
Um no thanks, Kurt said smiling at the guy. I already paid he said  
Well, can I at least get your name the guys said apparently not getting that Kurt didn't want to talk right now.  
Uh, Kurt said uncomfortably moving back as the guy moves closer to him. All the sudden Kurt heard someone walking up behind him.  
Hey, he heard an unfamiliar voice say. Thanks for saving me a seat the man said.  
Kurt looked behind him and saw a very attractive man with Brown curly hair and the kindest hazel eyes.  
Kurt didn't really know what to say he had no idea who this guy was.  
You didn’t forget that we were meeting did you the guy said looking truly put out and making Kurt question the guys’ sanity  
Kurt just gave the guy a confused look he almost forgot about the other man until he heard him clear his throat.  
Oh, are you a friend? the curly hair man said looking at Alex. My name is Blaine the guy said putting his hand out to shake the other man's.  
Alex the man mumbled before getting up and walking away.  
Kurt just sat there for a minute staring dumbfounded about what just happened.  
Hey, are you ok he heard a voice that was much closer than earlier causing him to jump.  
Yes, Kurt said once he calmed down.  
Sorry if I scared you Blaine said sheepishly.  
No, it’s ok Kurt said smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Thanks for helping me out of that.  
Yeah, of course, Blaine said smiling back.  
Seeing him up close just confirmed that he was super cute.  
Well, I better get back to my friends Blaine said pointing to a table of people across the way.  
My name is Kurt! Kurt blurted out suddenly stopping Blaine in his tracks.  
Kurt, it’s nice to meet you Blaine said winking at him before walking back to his table.  
Kurt got up to leave shortly after that but just as he went to grab his wallet from where he had put it on the bar earlier a napkin fell from the top of it falling to the chair next to him. Kurt picked it up it was a number scribbled down with a note.  
Just in case you need a friend to help you out again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you have constructive criticism or just love it please no hate it makes me sad and hard to write. thanks!!


End file.
